Micro-Series Issue 5
My Little Pony Micro-Series #5 is the fifth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Micro-Series comic series. In the issue, Pinkie Pie learns that her favorite clown Ponyacci is retiring and tries to keep him from doing so. Summary The issue opens at the Golden Oak Library, where Twilight Sparkle reads a book and Spike is busy dusting. As the ground begins to tremble and Twilight wonders if an earthquake was scheduled for today, an ecstatic Pinkie Pie bursts in through the front door. She tells Twilight that she won tickets to the circus; even more exciting is the fact that Ponyacci, the most famous clown in Equestria, will be performing. That evening, on their way to the circus tent, Pinkie Pie talks at length about her admiration of Ponyacci and his being her comedy idol. A somber-looking pony at a nearby table overhears Pinkie's praise of Ponyacci; Twilight asks him if he's also come to see the clown perform, but the pony says that not even Ponyacci could make him laugh. Pinkie Pie feels sorry for the pony and offers him her own ticket to the show, but he politely declines and tells her to enjoy the show. A ringleader pony announces the start of the show and introduces Ponyacci, who thrills the crowd with music, tricks, and hilarious jokes. When the show finishes, Twilight and Pinkie go backstage to meet Ponyacci. They find the clown washing his makeup off and Pinkie asks him to sign her Ponyacci doll. When he turns to face them, he is revealed to be the same pony Twilight and Pinkie had met before the show. Pinkie asks him why he seemed so sad earlier, and Ponyacci explains that age is starting to get to him and he has decided to retire from clowning. Pinkie is devastated by this news, and Ponyacci is happy that he was such an inspiration to her, but he says "every performer needs to know when to leave the stage" and departs. The next day, Pinkie Pie is still saddened by the news of Ponyacci's retirement—so much that she disrupts Twilight and Spike's grocery shopping. Twilight tries to cheer her up, but Pinkie seems incapable of cheer. When Spike says he wishes he could've seen Ponyacci perform and that he must've been inspiring, Pinkie gets an idea and runs off. Near the circus tent, Ponyacci receives a letter from Pinkie Pie disguised as a postal worker. The letter instructs him to look toward a box labeled "Surprises", and out of the box pops Pinkie. Pinkie proceeds to sing Ponyacci an uplifting song intended to cheer him up and convince him to keep performing. Unfortunately, Ponyacci is resolute about his decision to retire. He offers Pinkie Pie several pointers on how to improve her own performing, and Pinkie gets another idea: instead of being a clown, Ponyacci should teach clowns. Ponyacci is greatly intrigued by the idea, as he wouldn't need to travel so much or perform night after night and he could still leave his mark on comedy for generations to come. In gratitude, he hugs Pinkie Pie and thanks her. Some time later, Ponyacci's School of Clowning, Japes, and Buffoonery is opened, and several ponies have already enrolled. As Ponyacci instructs a group of ponies on the finer points of pie-throwing, Twilight and Pinkie notice how happier he looks. Twilight wonders why Pinkie hasn't asked to join, and Pinkie says she's already learned plenty from him. The issue closes with a letter from Pinkie Pie to Princess Celestia that says helping someone fulfill their dream can be just as gratifying as fulfilling one's own. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: "Pretty funny"?! Ponyacci made Princess Luna laugh so hard she sprained a wing! He got a standing ovation from the Griffon Kingdom! He once fought off a rampaging bear with nothing but a rubber chicken! :Ponyacci: ...So I said, "Alligator? I thought you said bagpipes!" :Ponyacci: I'm happy I could inspire you, Miss Pie. And I hope you keep clowning! But as for me... Well, every performer needs to know when to leave the stage. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! How many boxes of glitter do you have? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... none? :Pinkie Pie: Great! I'll need all of them! :Ponyacci: I suppose you're trying to convince me not to quit, too? :Twilight Sparkle: No, I'm just handling props and background music. :Ponyacci: Is that a Z&R model party cannon? See also *Laugh, Ponyacci, Laugh de:Mikro-Serie Band 5